OMF: 2097 #1 : The First Time
by Brian Sherlock
Summary: Brian is a new pilot of the HARs. As through life he goes along, he will meet more and more feroucious people that try to claim another victory from him. Read chapters and review, please.
1. The First Time

This is my first OMF fanfic. Hope you like it. This is chapter 1 Started on 8/15/00  
Note: One Must Fall, all the characters in the game, and many in here, the robot's names, the arenas and everything else except my imagination are products of timeless research of Epic Megagames. Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 1: The First Time  
  
Brian looked down to see that his body was made of metal. He looked up and saw his opponent in a new robot that he had never seen before. It was bigger than his, and was very geometric in shape. He positioned himself on the ready platform. He looked to the side and saw the clock. Ten seconds... his blood pressure rose in anticipation. Of course, he was a machine, so it had to be some other form of fluid... 4...3...2...1... Suddenly his opponent turned into a large version of his sister and the arena filled with water... very cold water. He woke up with a start.  
  
"Awake and alert?" His sister smiled at him.  
"Kelley, what are you doing here?" he asked her, "This is my room. Who let you in, and why did you splash me with water? You know I'm a light sleeper!"  
Kelley giggled a bit into her hand, and just said, "I just thought you should get up early, so I let myself in!"  
"EARLY," he thought to himself. He looked at his clock at the side of the bed. "5:30 AM!" He shouted, "Well, thank you. I just need to get dressed. I was having such a good dream. I was going to have my first match when the arena filled with water..." he looked at her with an angry look on his face.  
"Well, that's what happens when you dream too much," Kelley said with a laugh.  
They both laughed for some time. Then Brian said, "Oh, well, now that I'm up, I'd better get my morning exercise and meditation. First things first. GET OUT!" he shouted. Kelley walked out of the room. The door slid closed behind her.  
  
Brian slid off of the bed. He knew his first battle would not be easy, nor would it have a very good feel to it, but that was given. He had been studying the Jaguars moves because he just needed some kind of research before he got his Katana, which was his favorite. He remembered how Kelley's favorite model Robot was always Electra. He reached into his closet and brought out his favorite green shirt. He put it on while thinking about his rival, Stephen. Stephen was quite pig-headed, and a little bit taller than Brian, but still over-confident. Brian thought that when the time came, he could defeat Stephen.  
  
Brian realized that he had just put his shirt on backwards. He took it off and put it on the right way. He changed his underwear and put on his jean-shorts. Brian looked around for his good socks. They weren't in the dryer; they weren't in the drawer... he looked around for a while.  
  
Brian soon found his socks and shoes, put them on, and began to do his exercises. He started with the bicycle motions; he lay on his back on the floor and lifted his knee to his elbow, meeting each halfway, and did the same with the other elbow. He did that for about two minutes. Brian got up and did jumping jacks. After a while, he tuckered out... "1997, 1998, 1999, 2,000." Brian looked at his watch. It was 6:40. Quite a long time to do jumping jacks. He rested for about 5 minutes, then got on his hands, and did some pushups. "...97, 98, 99, 100." Brian made his way to his walk-in closet He turned on the light to show the contents inside. Some small weights, some small exercise machines, and a large punching bag. Brian practiced some kick boxing techniques. "Hyaa! Hyaa! Hai-ahh! Huhh!" When Brian finished with the punching bag, he was exhausted and tired, so sat down. Getting a good idea, he went to his refrigerator and pulled out a Gatorade. Brian quickly gulped it down. He then let out a quick sigh of relief "Ah...! That hit the spot!" He said out loud. Brian put the rest of the Gatorade and went out the door. As he went past the door, he locked it with his key card. The door closed and he saw that his sister was asleep in the hallway on a chair.  
"Want to get something to eat?" Brian asked, shaking her awake.  
"Ok," Kelley agreed sleepily. "Where should we go?"  
"How about that old place that we used to go to when we were younger?"  
"You mean 'Eat 'n Park?'"  
"Yeah, that's it!"  
"Ok." So, Kelley and Brian made their way to Brian's car. It was a dark green Ferrari. He started the car and drove off. Soon they arrived at Eat 'n Park, and Brian parked the car. Brian and Kelley got out of the car, and Brian locked the car up. They went inside the restaurant....  
  
"...You'd think they'd actually be NICE to you..." Brian said as he and Kelley walked out of the restaurant.  
"Yeah," replied Kelley. "Well, let's get going." Brian and Kelley walked over to the car and Brian unlocked it. The got in and started the car. He drove off and arrived at the stadium a few minutes later. The man at the gate said, "Hello, may I see your ticket, please?"  
Brian said, rolling down the window, "Actually, I'm the new competitor." "Oh," began the guard, "You're Brian! Thank you, may I see your ID card?" Brian pulled out his ID card and handed it over. The man scanned it, and handed it back. "Welcome to your first match."  
  
Brian nodded at the man and drove on. A sign up ahead showed the direction he must go. Brian had Kelley's ticket all ready for her. He handed it to her and let her out. "Your seat is close to the front. Hurry up and get into the stands. The battle's about to start." With that, Kelley waved goodbye as Brian drove to his section. Brian found a parking space and parked his car. He got out and began to walk towards the door when all these news anchor people began to swarm around him. Brian began to walk in with his eyes closed so that nobody could see that he was mentally directing himself (his eyes were glowing). He walked through the doors, and closed them behind him. He walked through the corridor towards his ready-room. As he was walking, Brian accidentally bumped into Shirro. "Hey, watch it!" Shirro said and he staggered backwards. Brian fell on the floor. Shirro looked down to see Brian, and said, "Oh, hello, Brain!"  
"It's Brian. Hello, Shirro," he said as Shirro helped him up.  
"It seems that I am fighting you today," Shirro said. "It will be an interesting fight, and I look forward to seeing you there."  
"Well," Brian began, "Don't take me for granted like your are now. I will not be that easy to beat."  
"We'll see about that. You may think you're good enough to beat me, but you know little of me."  
"I've researched you enough to know how you fight."  
"Well, I'll see you in the arena. Bye..."  
"Bye," Brian said. The technicians were already inside. "You're here. Great."  
Brian walked over to the table and lay down. The operator said, "Now, this might sting a little." The man put some pins through his skull and slipped a syringe with the special drugs into Brian's arm and squeezed the contents in. Brian didn't even try to fight the drugs. He slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
When he woke up, he was inside his black and blue Katana. He had never felt this way before. He looked at his hands. They were just BLADES! Razor-sharp blades! He stood up and walked out of the Bunker. He felt so alive. He stepped out into the room. It was the Room with the inferno room, the one with the grill on the bottom. There were heatproof cameras in the top of the room. Obviously, this room was too hot for anyone not in robot form to be in.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
Brian snapped back to attention. Shirro was in front of him. He was in his Thorn, and seemed more prepared than Brian was. Brian put his blades up and awaited the word...  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Brian leaped forward and did a somersault off of Shirro's shoulders. He landed on the wall and started spinning off the wall straight towards Shirro. Shirro jumped up, aiming a spike towards Brian. They got closer and closer, and finally, they hit! Shirro and Brian stood perfectly still at each other's attacks. They each fell to the ground. They got up at about the same time. Brian did another leap, but this time, instead of doing a flip off of him, Brian went into a mid air spin at Shirro, which hit Shirro before he had time to block! Strike, strike, and the last hit were an uppercut. Brian got closer as Shirro was getting up. Shirro took this time to grab him and heave him across the room. Suddenly, that huge flying holographic orb appeared in front of Brian. Now, Brian was not one to miss an opportunity like this! He slashed at the orb, and a fireball erupted from beneath Shirro. Shirro lit up like a candle, and was knocked off his feet at about the same time that Brian hit the wall.  
  
Shirro's glow soon went away... Shirro got up and began to charge at Brian. Brian saw it out of the corner of his robotic eye, and kept down. As Shirro got close, Brian shoved off the ground, flipping over Shirro and stomping on his head. Shirro fell down. He got up and tried to shake off his dizziness. Brian strode over to Shirro and grabbed him. He slashed him once across the chest, sending Shirro flying. As Shirro was flying through the air, Brian hooked his Blade around the Thorns foot and slammed him down to the ground. Brian did a back flip away from Shirro and stood defensively.  
  
Shirro got up and looked at Brian. "How can he be so good?" Shirro thought bewildered. "This is his first time here! I can't believe that he's beating me. Hey, let's try this..."  
  
Shirro jumped up against the wall and stuck his feet into the wall. He shoved off and glided like a bat towards Brian with his spikes in front. Brian tried to jump out of the way, but was knocked out of the sky by Shirro. As soon as Brian got up, he saw Shirro right in his face. Shirro grabbed him and heaved him across the room again. As he was in the process of doing that, he didn't know that Brian had hooked his Katana's blade on Shirro's Thorn's armpit (or what would be). As Shirro threw him, his arm was nearly ripped all the way off. They each were getting close to being shut off. Brian was, after all a brash, young age of 16, while Shirro was, after all, older than Brian was, so probably had more endurance than Brian did, but at the age of 73, he had to be weakening...  
  
Brian still had the ability to fight, so he strode over to Shirro. Shirro made a swipe at him, but Brian easily blocked it. Shirro tried again, letting his other hand dangle, and just battled as best he could, but each time, Brian blocked Shirro off. As Shirro was swinging at him, Brian saw a weak point that seemed to scream out "ATTACK!" so he did. He made a strong blow to the head, and did the "spinning-uppercut" again. Shirro fell over.  
Brian, exhausted, looked down at his opponent, and saw that Shirro did not get up. Brian couldn't think of what he would have done if he had to have used a Jaguar. Something flickered out of the corner of his eye, beneath the grill. He decided that it was just a heat flare. He stood over his beaten and battered foe. Raising his arms in the air, he cheered inwardly to himself-- the victor, and the start of his new legend in WAR.  
  
...Later that night...  
Brian was sitting on his bed watching the news with his sister beside him. The news anchor was reading off the news on the television. "...And that was the first time a monkey ever played the accordion! In sports news, the tournament battle tonight was a big hit by thousands watching. Here you can see the move that finished the fight. Some technique you see here. Spectators watching remarked Brian as 'an incredible first-timer.'" "You hear that," shouted Brian, "They say I'm 'incredible'!"  
Kelley and Brian cheered for a while, and Brian had to urge quiet to hear the rest. "After the battle, even though he lost, Shirro shook the hand of his opponent and was just, in general, a good sport. Oh, I hope Brian's watching. This just in! (Brian and Kelley leaned in towards the TV) An unranked challenger has just issued a public challenge to Brian. His name is 'Stephen'. Well, if Brian wishes to accept this challenge, he had better call this number right now. (Brian writes down the number) And we'll be right back after this Break. "Stephen! I thought he would at least join the tournament before fighting me." Brian leaned over to the phone and dials the number. "... Hello, this is Brian... Yeah... Yeah... Yes, thank you. Goodbye." He hangs up the phone. "I wonder why Stephen really wanted to battle me... Maybe he's been secretly training with his dad too, and thinks he's ready to fight me... Well, I'll ask him tomorrow at the stadium."  



	2. A Rival's Rage

Disclaimer: This is my second OMF fanfic. Hope you like it. This is Chapter 2 Started on 9/19/00  
Note: One Must Fall, all the characters in the game, and many in here, the robot's names, the arenas and everything else except my imagination are products of timeless research of Epic Megagames. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: A Rival's Rage  
  
Brian sat up in bed. He looked at his digital clock, which read 3:27. He put it back down and looked out his window. The sun wasn't up yet but he could feel the intensity of its rays blasting on him. Brian got out of bed, got dressed, went out the door, locked it, and went downstairs to take a walk.   
  
As Brian passed through the doors that lead outside, he began to think out why he was fighting. He thought... And he thought... And he decided that it was because he felt so completely powerful when he was in that giant robot, the rush of the robots clashing at each other in a battle of brawn and brain against the other in a battle that only one would win. Brian retraced his mind back to when he had first started his training. He would hit the heavy bag with little baby taps that hardly even made the bag vibrate. "Faster! Focus your energy!" his father would shout as Brian made the best attempt possible in his small age of 6. At the age of 8, Brian was a little faster and stronger, but still had a long way to go. "Those were the days," he thought to himself.   
  
Brian found himself all the way at the other side of town. He had been walking for an hour. Brian noticed a cab coming down the street. "How fortunate," Brian said to himself. Brian hailed the cab, but it kept on going. Brian stared in the direction of the speeding cab, and wondered why it didn't stop. "How unfortunate," he muttered. He shrugged and walked back in the direction towards apartment.  
  
Brian reached the apartment building and checked his watch. The watch read 5:30 am. He went up to his apartment and found his wallet. He checked his wallet, slipped it in his pocket and went downstairs. Brian made his way to the garage, opened his car and hopped inside. Brian started the engine and went to a local breakfast bar.   
  
Inside the breakfast bar, Brian was thinking about his fight tonight with Stephen. Brian was thinking about what robot he would be using. Normally, the robots for people that start out are Jaguars, but since he wasn't in the tournament, he probably had a different robot. He was probably hoping to beat him with speed, so might use a Shredder. Then there was the Shadow. He could launch an attack from anywhere in the arena if he used Shadow's projections. Electra used electricity to beat its opponent. Brian predicted Stephen would use either Shadow or Shredder. Brian looked at the menu and ordered a baked potato, some chicken strips, and a Sprite. Brian checked his watch. It was 7:00. He ate his food, paid and went out the door. Brian went to his favorite thinking spot over a cliff. Brian sat down near the edge and looked over the town. He began to think about little things in life. Soon he got lost in thought.  
  
Stephen was on a bus heading downtown. When the bus stopped, he got off and stepped into an alley. He pushed a brick on the wall and fell through a trap door. He landed on a small cloth platform, got up and walked over to his robot. He looked up at his heavy metal machine and smiled. Stephen didn't think that Brian would have any chance against this new design. He pictured the fight. Brian tries to jump away, Stephen grabs his foot and slams him to the ground. Brian tries to slash at him, Stephen slams his fist through Brian's chest. Brian falls down. "Well, Brian... Prepare to meet your maker. HA HA HA!"   
  
(Meanwhile back in Penny Lane...)  
  
Brian was looking at his robot as well. Brian stared at his robot for a while thinking. Brian received a jolt that made him realize what was wrong. He hurried over to his repair crew. "Hey, guys!" Brian yelled to them.  
"What's up Bri?" The mechanic stopped what he was doing and looked over the ledge he was on and down at Brian.  
"Do we have enough money to buy some sort of enhancement?"  
"Well, what do you have in mind?"  
"Maybe some device to create--"  
"Create what?"  
"...To create... a, uh, fire ball?"  
"WHAT?!?" The mechanic almost fell off the ledge. "Are you insane?!"  
"No! Is there that kind of--"  
"That stuff isn't only expensive, but it's really dangerous! If the fuel we use explodes, your robot could be destroyed!"  
"And I care because...?"  
"Sure, we have enough money."  
"Then get cracking on a design for it."  
"Got it!" And with that, the mechanic began to calculate the time involved. Brian left. He checked his watch. 6:45 PM. Brian had just enough time to get a soda. Brian hurried over to the local mini-mart and purchased a grape soda. Brian hurried back to the stadium and went to his ready room. The operators in the ready room said, "Put the soda away and hop on the table." Brian screwed the top back on to the soda bottle and chucked it to the side. Brian lay down on the table and closed his eyes in awaiting the pins and needles. He felt the needles enter his head and the syringe enter his arm. Soon he was passed out.   
  
Brian woke up on his metal platform in his robot's body. Brian stood up and walked over to the gate to the arena. The gate opened and he stepped out. Brian first studied the room. It was the desert landscape terrain and--   
  
Brian looked at the robot in horror and realized that it was the same one from his dream the night before! It had very indistinct features, but was very huge. it looked like someone threw some polygons on a mat, put them in a robot shape and said, "This robot will be powerful!" Brian wasn't all too happy to have to fight this monstrous bot, and wished he was currently waiting for the fireball attachment of his robot to be done. Well, if Brian was going to fight, he was going to win or be scrapped trying! He bowed to his opponent and readied himself on his platform.   
  
"Ready!!"  
Brian's robot was beginning to become adrenalized. He waited for the words--  
  
"FIGHT!" Brian did a leap backwards, and stood ready at the wall. Stephen, in the robot came hulking at Brian ready to strike. Just before he did, though, Brian sidestepped the flailing fist and swung his blade to the other side just as Stephen crashed into the wall. Stephen looked at Brian as he was swinging his Katana's blade and caught it in the upper back. Brian grabbed Stephen from behind and threw him across the room into an invisible wall. Stephen got up and decided to put some of his awesome moves to use. He reached into his chest and pulled out a small, rubbery grenade. He threw it at Brian, who did not know what it was, and so just stood there. As the Grenade was reaching Brian, he reached out and caught it. The microchip inside was designed to explode when it didn't move much after being thrown, so it exploded, sending Brian into the wall. Brian fell down from off the wall, got up and ran at Stephen, who was pushing something on his arm and lifting it at Brian (who failed to notice). A little rocket appeared out of the Robot's arm and shot towards Brian. Brian ducked under it, sliding a little, which put him almost completely in the clutches of Stephen. But Brian just jumped between Stephen's hands, kicking him in the face as he passed upwards, and stomped on Stephen's head as he was coming down. Stephen, however, was almost totally conscious, so he reached up and grabbed Brian, held him in front of him, and hit him with a really fast punch that made him fly across the arena.   
  
Brian hit the other wall and fell to the ground. Brian checked his wrist. the meter showed he was really down on vitality. He got up, though, and walked towards the incredibly large robot in front of him. Brian waited for Stephen to make a move. Stephen reached for Brian again, but Brian knocked the limb away. Stephen tried again, but Brian knocked it away again. Again, Stephen tried again, and Brian grabbed his arm this time and swung in an arc at Stephen's chest, which severed the body in half.   
  
Now, when inside the robot, the pilot feels every blow to his robot, and Stephen was no different. If the robot was unable to move its legs, it was considered not to be functioning properly. Therefore, the robot shut down, and Stephen's mind was transferred back to his body. Brian decided that this robot, in the wrong hands was quite dangerous. Brian raised a blade over the robot half and, in an axe motion slashed his blade straight down through the robot to the floor. The two halves of the robot exploded and left shards of metal all over the place. Brian moved to the legs and tossed them into the air. As they were coming down, he leaped into the air and slashed the legs into bits. Brian had enough. He went into the gate that was his hangar and stepped his robot into place. His mind went back into his body.  
  
He found himself back in his body and sat up. The operators had already removed the pins and needles after he stepped back into the hangar. Brian got up and stretched his body. "Now that, began one of the older operators, "is what I call a destruction move."   
"What?" asked Brian. "What's a 'destruction' move?"  
"It's what winners sometimes use to finish the fight after the robot has shut down. And you don't need to ask first!"   
"You mean it's a legal move?"   
"Sure. And all they do is use extra money to repair the robot to full status."  
"Crud. My plan didn't work. Oh, well, that reminds me." Brian walked over to his repair crews who were just making plans to repair the robot. "How about that fireball launcher I asked about a while ago?" Brian asked.   
"Oh, don't worry," the mechanic Brian had spoken to earlier replied, "It's all been planned."   
"That's good," said Brian, "I want to be ready the next time Stephen challenges me. Brian looked at the monitor on the wall and pressed the button for a replay of the action. Brian wanted to savor this for quite a long time.   



	3. A loss for the Winner

Disclaimer: One Must Fall, all the characters in the game, and many in here, the robot's names, the arenas and everything else except my imagination are products of timeless research of Epic Megagames. Enjoy.  
Note: This is my Third OMF fanfic. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 3: A Loss for the Winner  
  
Brian was drifting down a river in a boat. On the sides of him, he saw a bunch of tangerine trees, and above him he saw sky in the design of marmalade. Somebody called over to him. It took him a while to answer, and when he looked over, he saw a girl with kaleidoscope eyes. When he got out of the boat, the lady began to walk away, and he followed after her. As he was following her, he noticed green and yellow flowers made of cellophane that towered over his head. Very strange. He looked for the girl with the strange eyes, but she was gone. Just then, he saw her footsteps on the ground, and followed them. He followed them to a bridge by a fountain where there were what looked like rocking horse people eating what seemed to be marshmallow pies.  
  
Brian awoke and sat up in bed. What a dream. Although he couldn't remember it very clearly, he knew it was pretty farfetched. It was about 8:00 AM, so Brian got dressed, put his socks and shoes on and went into his walk-in closet. He turned on the light and looked around. Inside was a lot of weight lifting and exercise equipment. Brian went over to the weights, and set up 40 pounds on each side on the bench press. Brian slowly lifted the bar off the hook of the bench press and began to softly lift it down. He exhaled as the bar reached the lowest point, and slowly pushed up the bar. He did that around 34 more times and put the bar back on the hook. He carefully removed the weights and returned them to the rack. Brian got the 35-pound dumbbell weights and held one in each hand. Using his immense strength, he sat down and proceeded to do what is known as "concentration lifts," which are when you hold a weight in your hand, put an elbow on your leg and lift it up and down while keeping your elbow in place. He did 20 on each arm and set them back on the rack. He went out, turned off the light, closed the door, went out the apartment door, locked it and went downstairs.  
  
Brian checked his watch, which read 8:30. He got downstairs and went to the garage. He went to his car, started it up and drove off. He went over to the stadium, and walked down to his hangar. He went to the mechanics. "All right," began Brian, "How's my fireball launcher going?"  
"Well," the mechanic said, "I made it so that you can launch them, but I don't know what fuel to use. Gasoline would explode, petroleum is what Pyros uses, and that just makes a flame-thrower. Natural gas does the same thing. There has to be some way of making a fireball that doesn't blow up right away."  
"How do you have it set to launch?"  
"The blades have tubes that connect to pumps."  
"What about hydrogen?"  
The realization of this caused the mechanic to brighten up. "Of course! and that would only take a small amount of time to get done! You're a genius!"  
"Well, of course! Why do you think I have an I.Q. of 238?"  
"Oh, yes, I forgot," said the mechanic, embarrassed. "Well, come back in a little while and I should have this baby all set for your match."  
  
Brian left and ran over to the local Mini-Mart and bought a grape soda and a few hot dogs with ketchup and onions. He ran back to the stadium and prepared for the fight as he ate his food.  
"Who am I fighting today," he asked just before taking a bite out of the hot dog.  
"Cossette," said Brian's manager.  
"Oh, good," Brian replied. "I hope she's better than Shirro. What arena am I battling in?"  
"The, uh, danger pit."  
"Well, I hope that Cossette's ready. She'll need a lot more than just power to beat me."  
"He has a Shadow."  
"So?"  
"So... what's your plan?"  
"Plan? I don't have a plan. I'm going to get out there and do my best." Brian ate the rest of his food. He took a stomach acid blocking pill just in case he was going to get gas from those hot dogs and soda, and began to do some push-ups. Brian seemed to be getting better at this sort of thing. Brian was able to do 100 push-ups before he tired out. Last time he had pushed himself after her began to get tired at 50. Brian went over to the treadmill and began to run as fast as he could. He got up to an average of 20 miles per hour, and ran a mile in about three minutes, and kept on going. Brian soon decided that it was time so stop, so he pressed the stop button and slowed the machine down to a stop. Unfortunately, it wasn't even close to being time for the match.  
"Hey," Brian called to his manager, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me later on when we need to start."  
"Can do!" said his manager as Brian lay down on a couch and put his arm over his eyes. Brian soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
Brian was walking around in the sultriest night he had ever felt. Almost immediately, he was being chased by a whole bunch of ninjas. "Where's Batman when you need him," he asked himself. Suddenly, Brian saw a sign that said, "WARNING: Incredibly Narrow Ledge."  
  
Brian stopped just before the ledge as all the ninjas were upon him. He ducked just as they were about to tackle him, and they all fell over the cliff. He looked down after them. They all landed safely on the 5-foot fall, but they were in a very huddled mass. Brian heard a whistling sound from up above. He looked up just to see a parrot with lead weights attached to its feet flapping as hard as he could and shouting, "PLEASE! I HAVE A FAMILY!" Brian watched as the bird hit the ninjas, then an anvil, then an armored car, then a 16-ton weight, then an ocean liner, and then an airplane. Brian got hit with a big falling hand.  
  
Brian's manager slapped him awake. "Hey, Brian. Wake up! It's time for your match! You better do good out there, or I'll have to smack you around." Brian cocked an eyebrow and got up off the couch. He walked over to his ready room, and set himself down on the operating table. The doctors stuck needles in to Brian's skull then slipped the syringe into his arm and pushed the drugs in. Brian soon fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately for everyone else, the drugs Brian took before for gas wore off.  
  
Brian found himself in his giant robot, Katana. He decided after the result of this match, that he would give a nickname to his Katana. Maybe the name, "Slimslice" or something. Brian walked over to the gate, which opened up to reveal the Danger room. Brian walked out and met Cossette controlling a Shadow. The Shadow has the ability to cast "shadows" that, when near the opponent, hit with a punch or a leg sweep. However, if you swing at the "shadow" and hit, the Shadow robot that launched it feels the blow.  
  
"READY!" the loudspeaker boomed.  
Brian stood defensively. He got ready for Cossette to try something.  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Cossette, instead of jumping back and launching a shadow, as Brian had thought he would, tried a foot sweep. Brian Put his Blade into the foot and slashed at Cossette while leaping towards him. He slashed forward then back, then-- Cossette grabbed Brian's wrist as it was coming back to make another strike. She unhooked her foot, rolled onto his back and flipped Brian behind him, who landed on the wall. Brian fell to the ground. Brian got up and did a jump kick at Cossette. Brian knew that Cossette was going to try to grab his leg so that he could throw him into the wall again, so just before the "moment of contact" Brian withdrew his leg, which Cossette did not expect, then landed a blade right to Cossette's face. Brian then did his "spinning uppercut" move. Cossette, caught completely off guard, did not have time to block. Brian, after Cossette got up, decided to try out the new fireball launcher. Brian swung his blade back, and a fireball formed on his blade. He launched it at Cossette with overwhelming speed and accuracy! Brian watched Cossette light up like a candle and fall to the ground. Overall, this enhancement was very good! Cossette got up and tried to shake off her dizziness. Brian ran over to him and threw him up into the air. As Cossette was coming down like a confused cat, Brian leaped up and slashed at Cossette. Brian's blade glided swiftly past Cossette in a wide arch. It looked like it missed, but Cossette's Shadow's left arm had exploded at the elbow.  
  
The Shadow lying on the ground stood up. Cossette threw his other arm up in the air as if to wait for it to get struck by lightning for an energy attack of some kind. Nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly Brian was grabbed from behind by something. Brian realized that the ting that grabbed him was a "shadow" of Cossette's Shadow! Brian realized that the darkness of the danger pit had temporarily concealed the shadow from his sight. As Brian struggled to get away, Cossette came over and started punching and kicking him into the corner. The shadow disappeared as Cossette began to pound Brian with one fist and one leg. As Cossette was at it, he failed to notice a spike coming out of the danger room's wall. Cossette was knocked off his feet by the spike that shot through the air. The spike rolled out of sight. Cossette stood up and ran at Brian again. They both failed to notice that their vitality was very low. It was coming to a close. As Cossette was charging at Brian, all the spikes of the wall shot out at once. Cossette jumped in the air while watching Brian. As Brian was jumping up, Cossette froze in place and cast a shadow at Brian, who was hit right in the robotic belly.  
  
Brian woke up in the ready room on the operating table. Brian had lost. Brian stared at the screen that showed the arena. A smile crossed his face. It felt quite good to lose. It felt like something heavy had been taken off him and thrown out the 2nd story window and into a Dumpster. Brian knew that even he had some things to learn about fighting. Brian watched as Cossette did the destruction move to Brian's lifeless robot. The robot blew apart to pieces, which tumbled around the ground. The TV went to static.  
  
Brian walked outside towards his car and was bombarded by the media.  
"Brian, Paul Gangrene of the Yorkshire Tykes," began a news reporter, "Is it true that you lost for the first time tonight?"  
"You saw the fight, didn't you?" Brian shrugged and kept moving.  
"Wayside News channel 10, are the rumors that you were going to quit after your first loss true?"  
"Who started that rumor? Whoever did has a date with my fist."  
The news reporter looked guilty, and said, "Well, we did..." Brian punched the news reporter in the nose, and he fell to the ground.  
"...(gulp)...Brian, Jerktown News and Weather, do you like pudding??"  
Brian stopped and looked at him. "What? Did you say 'pudding'?!?"  
"Er... yes... what, uh, what's wrong?"  
"Someone almost killed me using pudding. They forgot that the pudding was edible." Brian climbed into his car and started the engine. He honked the horn for everyone to get out of the way. As Brian was backing out, some of the news reporters dived out of the way. Brian drove home.  
  
Back at home, Brian was watching TV while hitting the punching bag in blurs with his fist. ..."In other news," began the reporter that Brian had punched (he had a bandage on his nose), "we are withdrawing the rumor that we started that Brian was quitting after his first loss. We're just glad that nothing really bad happened to me." Brian chuckled a bit to himself and wished that he could have made up for hitting that guy. "...This was an even match-up if I've ever seen one. If they had fought tomorrow, Brian would just have easily won. Brian fought with considerable skill, but Cossette was just a little too much. A survey of the audience after the match shows that people thought that Brian was laying back on his skill, and could have won if he hadn't held back. After the match, though Cossette was, to say the least, ecstatic after her victory against Brian. Brian has been moved back one space in the Tournament, which may mean double trouble for Shirro (Stephen was a challenger, but was not in the tournament). If Brian had beaten Cossette, Brian would have had to fight the competitor named 'Steffan'. To Brian, I wish good luck in his battle. Use all your skill, you pompous jerk! I had money on you, you backstabbing-- agh!" Someone yanked him off the screen with a cane. He was promptly replaced with a female teleprompter. "In other news, police are looking for a man who stole five tons of men's spandex today at--" Brian turned the TV off and climbed into bed.  



	4. Moonlighting

One Must Fall: 2097 fan fiction by Brian

Disclaimer: One Must Fall, all the characters in the game, and many in here, the robot's names, the arenas and everything else except my imagination are products of timeless research of Epic Megagames. Enjoy. Note: This is my fourth OMF fanfic. Hope you like it. Updated 2/14/01

Chapter 4: Moonlighting

Brian slept soundly that night. In his dreams, the government charged him to keep the Earth safe from an asteroid shower that would be able to destroy most anything in is path. If it reached the Earth, nothing would be left. Brian was quickly zipped into his robot and launched into outer space. At first, everything looked cold and dark, and he received a chill by the absence of real light. Sort of like what happens with the moon (It's colder on the dark side of the moon than it is on the light side, even if it's just turning dark, you could freeze in under a second). Suddenly he saw it. Giant asteroids hurtling toward him and the Earth with no mercy. Behind him was all civilization, as he knew it. He knew he had to protect it!

Brian turned on his ion boosters (ion charge propulsion; VERY new and VERY powerful) and flew at the first few asteroids at top speed. He created two hydrogen gas balls of fire in his hands and threw them at the first couple asteroids with all he and his robot had. Two blew up in a fiery explosion, and he cut and slammed the other ones to bits, but as he was going through this, he noticed a somewhat larger asteroid was headed towards Earth. It was moving slower than the others, but he still wouldn't be able to destroy all of them in time unless...

Brian knew what he had to do. Focusing all his energy, he used as much as he could to rocket to each of the smaller asteroids, or rather, the ones that were moving the fastest toward Earth and ramming them with all he had. As he was doing this, he was beginning to get tired out. But he pushed himself to do better. By the time he had all the other asteroids out of the way, he was in no condition to fight the larger, more massive asteroid headed towards him. Brian looked down within him, and realized that he had nothing left to fight with. Maybe some excess hydrogen for fireballs, but that was it. Brian could only sit and hope that the world was still there in a few minutes.

Suddenly, Brian had a small suggestion in his mind. It would mean his robot's absolute destruction, but, when talking about something as severe as the Earth's destruction, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one. Brian focused all of his robot's energy into a small illuminated ball, which grew progressively larger as he concentrated. Fatigued, he blasted it out of his hands like a cannon and fired it into the core of the asteroid. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then, with a blinding explosion, the asteroid shattered into an umpteen million pieces. Hovering in mid-space, his robot breaking apart from the shock, Brian inwardly smiled as his robot began to break apart while floating through the Earth's atmosphere.

Brian sat up in bed and looked around. The dream had been so real. In a way, it was telling him that he didn't really try enough on that last battle. There was only one way to prove to himself that he had what it takes to be the best. To give it his all, and never stop trying. Brian got out of bed and took a quick shower. He got dressed and went out the door.

(Meanwhile)

Kelley was a bit sad that Brian had lost his match against Cossette. Kelley thought that Brian probably was sulking at home eating chips and getting fat. Brian's parents had also been a party to his fight. Brian's mother had been slightly disappointed that Brian lost in combat with Cossette. Brian's father, however, was not in the least sad or angry. In fact, his father was pretty happy that Brian had lost. "Brian was pretty cocky at the fight. He should have been using all his fighting ability. After all, I trained him. Although... Some things just can't be taught." Kelley knew he was right. But just to be sure, Kelley called Brian at his house. It rang forty-nine times before Kelley was sure that Brian wasn't home. Kelley hung up and began to wonder where Brian was...

Brian read his note and then looked up at the sign that read, "World Martial Arts Association: You give us your stats, You'll be flat on the Mat!" In disbelief, he looked back at his note. "This can't be right... What an utterly stupid catch phrase. Ugh..." Reluctantly, he went in. "That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever seen." As soon as he entered, though, a man in a white karate uniform met him.

"HYUUU-AHHH! Welcome to the DOJO!" the man yelled, standing in a praying mantis karate pose.

"I stand corrected..." Brian watched the man stand there with an uncomfortable look on his face for a while. Soon, in a small voice, the man said...

"Could you please help me to sit?"

Brian looked at the man, trying to make sense of it, but found none, so pulled him over to the nearest chair and started bending his body (with lots of popping noises) to fit the chair comfortably. Brian noticed a small water cooler in the room, so went over and got the man a small cup of water. The man eagerly drank the water and thanked Brian for his help. "So, then, my name's Jeff. What can I do for you?" Jeff walked back to his desk and sat on the swivel chair.

Brian looked at the man in the eyes and said, "I would like to sign up for a Martial Arts Tournament."

"Okay, then," Jeff said. "Name, please?"

Brian pronounced his first and last name, and Jeff typed it in.

"Okay, then, Brian... Oh, but you're already signed up for The North American Open."

"I know," said Brian, "I want to join another one on top of that."

"That's not quite right. You could get tired very easily, and not be able to function correctly!"

"That's what I want. I want to challenge myself to the extreme limit."

Jeff couldn't really argue with that. He typed something in to the computer and said, "Okay, now, how much do you weigh?"

"One-hundred-forty four Pounds," Brian answered.

"Height?"

"Five foot nine."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Okay," Jeff exclaimed. "Let's see which tournaments you can enter..."

The computer searched over 9,587,665,232 pre-scheduled tournaments all over the world, found 90,533 that matched his statistics, and sorted them into categories. This process took about 1/4 of a second (fast computers in the year 2097, eh?).

"So," Jeff asked, "of the ones listed here, which one would you like to join?"

Brian looked at the long, long list and after a while, he found one he would probably do well in. "Here's one. It's the World Martial Arts tournament. It's happening in two days..."

"...At the Lice Raided Center." Jeff finished for him. "They're preparing it right now. You want me to print you out a copy of the rules?"

"Please."

Jeff printed out the rules and handed them to Brian. The rules dictated that there was no killing allowed in the tournament. Anyone who killed another person in the tournament, even by accident risked disqualification and possible criminal proceedings. It also said that there would be no "pokes to the eyes or hits to the groin" allowed. Such actions would also be grounds for disqualification. Other ways of losing would to be knocked unconscious, land on the ground outside the arena, go down for a count of ten, leave in the middle of the tournament, or say "I give up." The prize money for winning was $2,000,000 and the Official Championship Belt.

Brian realized that he had another fight tonight. He had a fight with Shirro. Undoubtedly, Shirro knew what to expect out of him now. Fighting styles were like signatures. No two were the same. It has always been that way. You can certainly get better, but it never changes very much. He hurried into the stadium (avoiding the media), and rushed towards his ready room. Once again, he ran in to Shirro, and, once again, he fell to the floor. "Oh, not again," he thought to himself. He hated to talk to people before matches. They could say something really unnerving. And in a very predictable show of age, Shirro forgot Brian's name again.

"Hello again, Brad," he said with a smug smile.

"Once again, my name is Brian."

"Whatever. It's not important for this match."

Brian sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, we have no real time for this. Let's just get the battle over with."

"If you want to," Shirro said.

Brian froze. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Still smug, Shirro walked into his ready room.

"He must have something up his sleeve," Brian thought to himself. He hesitantly went into his ready room. When he got there, everything seemed normal. It seemed that Shirro was just trying to get to him... Or he found some big weakness. The latter seemed more believable. But nonetheless, he got zipped into his robot and stood ready at the platform. As Brian stood there, just watching Shirro in his robot, Thorn, he neglected to listen for the Ready command and just heard...

"FIGHT!"

Shocked by not hearing "READY," Brian panicked. He lurched forward, and swung at Shirro frantically. Shirro locked Brian's arm and shoved a spike into his (Katana's) chest. This brought Brian back to senses, and he stepped back to think. However, Shirro gave him no time to do so, and leapt at him with a vehement blitz. Brian wasn't ready for this. He realized that with Shirro pummeling him like this, it wouldn't be long till he knocked him out. Brian caught Shirro's arms in mid-strike and pulled him close, followed by a knee to the chest. He retaliated with a blitz of his own. Brian kept it up for a few seconds, then jumped up, and landed a back flip off of Shirro's face.

Shirro got up and tried to shake off his dizziness. This was just like when he fought Brian the last time. Shirro looked at his wrist, at his power gauge specifically. It was just about to the middle. He predicted that that was about what Brian's meter read. Shirro stood there, his psyche in his Thorn, plotting, if you could call it that, his next move. He got another idea (like before). He jumped up against the near wall.

Brian watched as Shirro jumped up, sticking his feet into the wall, and rocketing off. Brian just stood there, waiting for him to get close enough, and when he did, he rolled onto his back, grabbed Shirro, and shot him straight up into the air with his robot's powerful legs. As Brian watched Shirro fly up, he realized that it would be a pretty long time till he came back down. Brian pretended to play Klondike as if he had a deck of cards. This caused the spectators to laugh humorously, and Brian soon pretended to put the cards away. He looked back up and saw Shirro plummeting towards him. He quickly did a side step, which let Shirro hit the ground with break-neck force.

Shirro lay there unable to do anything. He could still move his legs, but his arms were jammed. He could also still move his head around, so he looked up in the direction of Brian. Brian raised his foot over Shirro in a stomping motion. As Brian landed the stomp, Shirro's vision went black.

Brian watched Shirro's Thorn's eyes become dim and realized that he had just been shut down. He stood over Shirro's lifeless robot, and raised his hand over it asking THE QUESTION. The crowd cheered with agreement. He picked Shirro's Thorn up, started spinning it in the air like a propeller, then, when it was at top speed, Brian thrust it into the air. When it was at its peak, Brian jumped up at it, his blades bared. There was a huge flash, which seemed to miss the falling robot, but when it hit the ground, broke in two and a few seconds later, exploded. Brian walked back into his bunker and waited for his psyche to be transferred back to his body.

Zip! Brian woke back up just as they took the pins from his skull. "Man, those fights leave you drained," he thought out loud. As he got off the operating table, Brian's manager "congratulated" him on a job well done.

"What happened there? You looked like you were possessed with a confused baboon!"

"Hey, Lay off man," One of the operators said in Brian's defense. "You aren't the one who has to battle every single day against 30- meter tall robots!"

As they were arguing, Brian walked out the door. "Goodbye, all! See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Bri, goodnight," everyone else said.

Brian got home and flopped on the bed. He was hoping he didn't have another fight tomorrow. To be sure, he sat up and turned on the TV. "... And at about 10:30 A.M., police arrested 4 people successfully committing suicide. And in sports tonight, Brian was, yet again, victorious over Shirro, and finished the match with over half of his energy left." 

"I wasn't paying attention to that. I lasted longer than I would have thought."

"Brian ran circles around, and sometimes over, Shirro in an impressive foray of skill. And now, the weekly editorial on HAR fights by our own Rob Thepour. Rob?"

The screen changed to a man with a British accent. "Hello, Janice. It's amazing how many people are signing up for tournaments. Just today I got word that Brian, the newest challenger of pilots for the HARs has another unranked challenger at his heels! (Brian got closer to the TV) She's a cute little number, about 16 years old as well, named Monica. It seems to be her first match ever, because I have no record of her at all on my HAR pilot list. If Brian accepts this challenge, you can bet your life I'll be there to catch the action. Back to you, Janice."

"And in other news, a pet shop was robbed of all its ants today. Estimated value-" Brian switched off the TV and quickly dialed the number for the news station. He acknowledged that he accepted the challenge and hung up. He realized that he really needed to go to sleep. He undressed and got into bed. Singing Beatles songs to himself in his head, he soon slipped off to sleep.


	5. A Battle to Remember

Hello, loyal fans of Author Brian! This is Brian's 5th fanfic for OMF 2097.  
Mandatory Disclaimer: As I'm sure you all know from his previous stories, Brian doesn't make  
OMF or ever plan to. So that's why he's writing a fanfic... And now, on to the fic! (Takes off  
headphones) Damn, I have to work on this... 59 takes are too much... AHH! The MIC's on!  
What? Another go? AHHHHH!  
  
Chapter 5: A Battle to Remember  
  
Brian woke up the next day thinking about his fight with that new girl. Logic told him that  
she probably  
wasn't any good at this, because she had no record in HAR piloting. But then she remembered the  
one named "Angel," who had no HAR background, yet was very talented when it came to this (It  
was rumored that she was an alien and wanted to enslave the HAR pilots. Many of them said that  
if that were true, they would go willingly). Pretty soon the phone rang. He glanced over, and got  
an eerie and uneasy feeling about the person on the other end of the phone. He picked it up,  
though.  
"Hello?"   
"YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE," said a very loud, scratchy, and snake like voice over the  
phone, one that sounded male. The person immediately hung up.  
"Bloody heck!" Brian hung up the phone. Coincidentally, he just realized that he had not  
checked his mail in several days. He pushed the "receive" button on the wall and his mail was sent  
up in a vacuum tube. He opened up the capsule and scanned through his mail. "Bill... Bill... Booty  
call... Death threat... Death threat... Death threat... Booty call... Bill... and a death threat." Brian  
shrugged once and put down the letters. But he took all the death threats and put them into his  
paper shredder. Suddenly a hand grenade smashed through his window. He walked calmly over to  
it, picked it up and threw it back outside. Someone outside screamed at the top of his or her lungs  
(you couldn't tell what gender the person was), and there was a loud explosion. Then, silence.  
  
Brian sat down to eat breakfast. As he was eating, a knife whizzed past his face and stuck  
into a crossbeam.  
Brian stared in the direction that the knife came from and saw a man in a black outfit.  
"So, ninja," Brian began, "how was the temperature of the cooling system you just  
crawled through?"  
"Wha-- How did you know how I got in," the ninja asked. "TELL ME!"  
"Well, it's very simple, so listen up. You have dust from the cooling system on your outfit,  
and the vent cover is on the floor behind you. You twit..."  
"Dammit... ENOUGH TALK! YOU WILL FIGHT ME NOW!"  
"If you want." Brian took one last bite of food, swallowed it, and stood ready. The ninja  
drew a sword out of a sheath at his side and swung it fiercely at him. However, this action was  
easily stopped by Brian's fork.  
"You see," Brian said as the "mystery ninja" jumped back away from him, "I realized that  
you were no ninja when you pulled out that sword of yours. Look at that craftsmanship. Ninja  
swords are razor-sharp! Let me guess, you're... Milano?"  
"DAMMIT!" Milano threw off his ninja mask and stood with an enraged look on his face.  
"How the heck did you know it was me?"  
"You're the adult. Figure it out!"  
"Hmm... My... Accent? My age? My fighting style? My sword?"  
"Pretty good, four out of five. The other one was the dust."  
"Drr... Damn."   
"You say damn' a lot."  
"DAMMIT! SHUT UP!"  
"There it is again!"  
"I SAID SHUT UP, DAMMIT!!"  
"And again!"  
"AHHH!!" Milano lunged at Brian, but missed, and Brian got the upper hand. Or knee, as  
the case may be. He landed a blow to Milano's abdomen.   
Milano's eyes bulged out and he gasped for breath.  
Brian took this time to say a very witty thing: "Ha, ha! Look at you on the floor!"  
Milano glared at him with angry eyes.  
"Do you need help getting back into the vent?"  
Coughing hoarsely a few times, Milano nodded. Brian went outside just as the janitor of  
his apartment building was opening his closet. Brian pulled a ladder out of the closet and went  
back into his room.  
"Hey!"  
  
As soon as Brian was finished helping Milano back into the vent, and adding a very little  
joke  
about asthma, he went and returned the ladder (big surprise). Despite not being able to fix a  
broken light fixture right away as he had planned, he was happy to have his ladder back. Brian  
decided it was time to prepare for the fight tonight. He went back in to his apartment to weight  
train.  
  
Monica was thinking about the match that night with Brian. She was sure she could win.  
But just to be sure, she had done some research on him (actually, she had broken into the White  
House and made copies of his files). It turned out that his name was shared with a fictional  
detective... But there was no time to think about that. She had to prepare for the fight! She went  
on the Internet and found play-by-play scripts of his fights. She studied them very closely (And for  
those of you who don't know what she's doing, she's seeing what his fighting style is), and  
concluded that there was no real fighting style to them (Huh?). It looked to her that he was just a  
frantic little twit with no skill (What the?). She put the papers in a nearby shredder and went back  
to her secretary job (bloody--?).  
  
And now for something completely different... A porcupine, and a wallaby boxing.   
  
Two wallabies were at one corner, one had boxing gloves on, and the other was his  
manager, massaging his shoulders. In the other corner, two porcupines, one with gloves, were  
trying to pull each-other's needles out of their skin. The bell rang just as they got them all out. The  
two boxers went to the center of the ring and started circling the other. Suddenly, the wallaby  
threw a punch, and the porcupine turned around so that his pin and needle covered skin would go  
into the wallaby's glove, and give him quite a pinch. However, the wallaby came in too fast, and  
knocked the porcupine out. But it was still a lose-lose situation, because... the wallaby now had a  
hand full of spines, and he was bleeding pretty heavily from his hand. He screamed in pain and  
fainted. Everyone cheered.  
  
This has been a wallaby and a porcupine boxing. Now back to our regularly scheduled  
fanfic, already in progress.  
  
(The Stadium, later that night...)  
  
Brian was watching a video of his previous fights. Each one was about 3-4 minutes long.  
He predicted that if his robot had its maximum upgrades, and so did the other person, these  
matches would take about 1-2 minutes to complete. Suddenly, he got word that Monica was in  
her ready room. A few minutes later, he was, too.  
  
Brian stood up in the bunker that he was now standing in and looked around. He went out  
into the arena and saw the arena he hated most to be in: The Desert. He hated it for the following  
reasons: One, you can't move too much. Two, his feet get stuck in the sand upon landing a jump.  
And three: His opponent was someone he knew nothing of in the same robot that he had, which  
he did the worst against in the sims out of any other model.  
  
And now, an interactive intermission.  
  
Suddenly, you are transported without your immediate realization to an unknown location.  
You fall down because you are no longer sitting in your chair, and you hear a voice from out of  
your sight range. It says, "And now... a bomb. Catch..." A large explosive drops into your hands,  
you bulge your eyes at it, and it emits an incredible explosion, which throws you a very long  
distance away from a big black crater it has created. As soon as you regain consciousness, you  
open your eyes to see a man standing in front of you, presumably the person who spoke to you  
before, and he says, "You will now be transported back to your computer." And you are. You  
seem to have suffered no more than a minor concussion. Aw, you'll be fine...  
  
And now...  
  
"FIGHT!"  
Brian and Monica lunged forward at the same time. The end result of that action was that  
they both crashed headlong into each other. They got up with the same exact leg-thrust technique  
into the air, and charged again. They both faked a jump and slashed at each other. However, they  
both blocked the other's strikes, and countered. Both their blows hit the other at the same exact  
moment, and sent them back a few hundred meters. They got up, and circled each other. Soon, a  
plane begins to shoot some bullets at them from far away. It all hit Brian, who did not see it right  
away, but Monica dodged it, and took advantage of the Moment to come in for a slash to Brian's  
side. He blocked it at the last second, and landed a hard blow to her "jaw."  
  
Monica stood up, and she and Brian both took a moment to cool down a bit. As soon as  
they were ready to fight again, they began to circle each other one more time. Brian jumped up  
into the air, and Monica leaped up after him. She angled herself into a kick, but Brian began to  
spin like a corkscrew. Her kick missed, and he slammed his arm into her, and she plummeted to  
the ground. As soon as Brian landed, Monica grabbed him and hurled him across the area. She  
suddenly received a jolt of pain as the planes came again and attacked her with the bullets. The  
unexpected force of it knocked her to the ground.  
  
Brian and Monica both got up and shook off their dizziness. Brian happened to glance at  
his wrist and saw his power gauge read just about half way. Monica's meter read the same. Soon,  
they had both rested long enough, and resumed their battle. They charged each other and  
ferociously attacked. Monica hit with several punches and kicks to Brian, and he blocked another  
few hits, and retaliated with several shots of his own. He landed a hard blow to her left side with a  
right hook, and followed with a left uppercut, sending her flying. Monica landed on her feet and  
charged forward. Brian charged as well. They both threw a hard punch...  
And they both were knocked out on contact.  
  
Monica and Brian both fell forward onto the desert sand, and their consciousness returned  
to their bodies. Even though the spectators were booing, Brian and Monica were pleased with  
themselves, because they gave it their all. As they both left their ready rooms, they shook the  
other's hands, and were bombarded by the press. They fought past the media people, and entered  
their respective cars and drove off.  
  
And now... Nonsensical jabbering.  
  
Yibble gibble clamney joojoo fwabba dee brabble. Mounge lipk annywoo mubba frew  
lumbark harvarf manchoosey liverwhack. EEEEE! Gabble tooshey manganese phosphate footey!   
  
Ahem. Thank you. And now the ending.  
  
Monica was watching the news while clipping her nails. The news castor was droning on  
and on about some stupid giant diamond that was missing from the local museum. Then she came  
to sports... and began talking about these 70-some-odd football injuries. Then she got to an  
interesting report: the one on Her's and Brian's fight today.  
"There seemed to be a storm of wild elephants at the stadium today. And scrap sure was  
flying. As you see here (a picture was shown on the screen of a funny shot of Monica slamming  
her Katana's fist into Brian's head, as the picture is very blurred), Monica seemed to have a slight  
advantage for a while until they both knocked each other out with this final hit. And now, the  
montage of today's fight." What followed that sentence was a display of animated picture and  
sound that was so bizzare, that quite frankly, you would go brain-dead if I even attempted to  
describe it to you. In fact, it caused Monica to faint backwards onto her bed.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


End file.
